


Magolor and the Laser Pointer

by AestheticallySadistic



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a drabble i thought about, magolor is like a cat, marx enjoys teasing Magolor with the laser pointer, since I started with angst why not make this one fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallySadistic/pseuds/AestheticallySadistic
Summary: Marx finds a few little things on the way home from a store run, one of which being a laser pointer.





	Magolor and the Laser Pointer

Marx returns to the Lor, humming a tune under his breath as he attempts to climb on board the ship while carrying two armloads of groceries. 

He finally scrambles aboard, taking a quick break before moving the groceries to the kitchen area below deck. He keeps a different bag separate, as it held other items than just food. 

He heads up to the control room, munching on some chips. He stands by Magolor, who was busily working away on the control pad.

“Hey babe, I’m back.” Marx chimes, his voice smooth.

“I’ve noticed. Put the groceries away?” Magolor responds in a flat tone.

“Yeah, and I got a couple different items that I thought were interesting while I was there.” Marx murmurs, and Magolor stops pressing keys.

He squints suspiciously at Marx, his amber eyes narrowed slightly.  
“What kind of items…?”

Marx, being who he is, beams and dumps the contents of the not food filled bag straight onto Magolor’s desk (And there’s a sigh in response: “I just cleaned that…”)

Magolor stands, coming over and standing by Marx, who beams down at all his multicolored treasures. Said treasures ranged from rings to little tattered and torn rags with obscure markings on them.

Magolor picks up a small, remote looking thing, and curiously examines it.

“Marx?”

“Mm?”

“What’s this?” Magolor holds out the little remote-like object to Marx, who takes it from him, looking it over. 

Marx gets an idea. An awful idea, but an idea all the while.

Marx messes with the thing, smiling.  
“Dunno what it is. Might be a detonator for somethin’, maybe not.” He shrugs, hiding his near-obvious amusement, or attempting to at the very least.

Magolor rolls his eyes. “I doubt that very much. Hey- what’s that button..?”  
His amber eyes focus on a little red button on it.

Marx shrugs, pressing down the button. A little red laser shoots out of the end, and Magolor jumps back, eyes wide.

Marx raises a brow, wondering where this was going. Magolor, focused on the dot, circled it, ears flattened and pupils expanding. He crouched down to all fours, arching his back somewhat, preparing to leap. 

Marx just… gets more confused by the moment, watching as Magolor pounces at the dot, batting at it. 

Marx directs the little red dot against the wall, and lo and behold, Magolor jumps right after it, batting the red dot.

Marx chuckles as Magolor scrambles after the dot, and laughs when he leaps up at it on the wall. Magolor doesn’t hear him laughing, focused on the dot.

Marx can’t hold the button in to activate the laser for laughing so hard, so he ends up holding the thing in front of him and cackling while his boyfriend frantically searches for the red dot.

Magolor huffs, his face a pale shade of amber, like his eyes. He was blushing, and that was rare in itself.

“That was rude.”

Marx stops laughing long enough to wheeze out, “Might’ve been but it was sure as hell funny.”

Let’s just say that Marx wasn’t allowed to have any more laser pens on the ship anymore.


End file.
